


Kisses and snuggles

by marya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, don't expect anything too exciting, i'm a sucker for this kind of drabbles so, soft narry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marya/pseuds/marya
Summary: While on tour, Harry and Niall spend a lot of time together and, well, they do just like every other couple would: they kiss, they sleep together and, in general, they're the cutest. A short serie of drabbles that'll make you have a sugar rush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for coming to check this! :) This is going to be a short serie of drabbles. I try to write one per day as a way to de-stress from work and improve my English in the meantime. Thought I could share these with you all so I hope you like them. Please let me know what you think in the comments. And thanks for reading!

It’s hot in whatever city they crashed last night. Niall has lost track of time after the first fifty places they’ve been playing in the past two months and a half. He recalls getting in a plane, leaving what appeared to be Buenos Aires (or was it Mexico City?), so maybe they’re in Brazil right now. The sound of hundreds of fans, chanting their songs in the streets, echoes in the room and, as far as he knows, Brazilians are the loudest –apart from Spaniards, that is.

His phone flickers with a new notification: Liam can’t sleep either and wants to know if he’s up for a FIFA game. It’s 4:00 am, Louis is probably dead and Harry… Harry rolls on the bed, next to him, murmuring something in his sleep. Maybe if Styles hadn’t showed up on his door a few hours ago, begging to spend the night together, Niall would have replied to his best friend and they would be fighting for the FIFA Throne.

But that’s not the case.

He just locks the phone again, leaving Liam without a reply, and snuggles up with Harry, the smell of his new strawberry shampoo drawing a smile on his face.

“It’s hot”, Harry protests.

“Sorry”. Niall starts to roll on the other side, but Harry’s fingers catch his and the next second he’s back to his original position.

“Not  _ that _ hot”.

And then, he turns around to face Niall with a short kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this drabble <3 and thanks for reading!

The house never felt so empty before. The moment Niall closes the door behind him it hits him hard. They’ve got two weeks off and, after four months of touring nonstop, you would think he would enjoy some me time before heading to Asia, but truth is that he misses the constant chatter of his band mates and it’s only been twenty minutes since the car dropped him at his door.

The suitcase is heavy so he decides to leave the unpacking for tomorrow --or never, and take a shower instead. He’ll probably end up packing the same stuff he’s been wearing for the past months, so why bother.

Kanye is blasting through his phone when he exits the shower. Niall doesn’t rap, but he tries. Everytime he sang one of Eminem’s, or Kanye’s, Harry laughed and pointed out he had lost the rhythm again. Towel around his waist, he can almost hear it again coming from his bedroom: the deep, but childish laugh.

“You lost the rhythm after the second verse”.

“What the fuck”.

Harry smiles. He’s laying on his bed, his fingers playing with the phone and his eyes checking him out like so many times before.

“Thought I’d pay a visit”.

“Thought you’d be in a plane to LA by now”, Niall states, walking to him. Harry grabs the towel with a cheeky smile and shrugs.

“Would’ve been very lonely, no?”, he sighs. “I thought I could stay for a few days”.

“Shouldn’t you have to ask before inviting yourself to my house?”

Harry rolls his eyes, his fingers start caressing the skin in Niall’s belly, making him shiver.

“Okay, Horan. Can I stay?”

“Only if you stop judging my rapping”.

It looks like Harry is about to protest, but shuts his mouth instead and nods, sitting up to reach his lips with a kiss.

“Deal”.

And just like that, the towel is gone and the house feels as full as Niall likes it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates these past few days >.< Buuuut, a new drabble right here! Hope you like it <3

Captain Niall Horan, from the S.S. Larry, has just finished his duties and heads to his cabin feeling extremely tired. The small crew that remains operative for the night shift has waved him goodbye with a smile, reassuring his worried ass that everything’s under control. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them, but as perfectionist as he is needs to know every little detail about literally everything. It’s a problem he’s aware of and his therapist, back on the Earth, is trying to make him get rid of it little by little.

Not much success for now, though.

The automatic door opens with his fingerprint and the first thing he does at his room is to take off the heavy jacket he always has to wear. Bright yellow, his initials carved into steel on his left side. Still remembers the day he got honored Captain, just because the former one finally retired. It was a small and private ceremony on the back of the ship. Just Former Captain Rogers, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry.

They hadn’t even started dating and now he’s going to marry the pilot in two weeks. Crazy.

“Hello”, Harry greets him with a soft smile.

“Ah, you’re here. Cool”, Niall kisses the boy before taking his shirt off.

“Yeah, somebody has to fold the socks, given that you never do it, hm?”

Niall rolls his eyes, going to the drawer to get a pyjama. Harry’s always been the housemaid of the relationship. But before he can snap back that he always cooks for both of them, his heart skips a beat.

“Wait, if you’re here, and I’m here, who’s piloting?!”

He certainly left the cabin with a pilot. But Harry’s the night pilot this week, taking double shifts so they can go to Pluto for their honeymoon.

“Swapped with Nick. Don’t worry: your ship is safe”. But Niall’s still looking at him like he’s planning a murder. “Niall? Come on”, Harry sighs. “Niall…”

“What”.

“Niall, it’s time to get ready. Rehearsals start in 30”.

Harry’s voice sounds so, so close he has to open up his eyes just to find him not even two inches far from him. He’s smiling and kisses him in the forehead.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Had a nice dream?”

“Sci-Fi. You were the pilot of the ship and forgot about it, so we were probably going to die”.

“Ah, nice. That’s the last time we watch Guardians of the Galaxy at night”, Harry chuckles, getting up. “Come on, we’re going to be late”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long and I have no excuse (hectic months at work but!!). I hope you like it anyway <3 will try to write these a little bit faster. Thanks for reading!!

Harry’s never been a party animal, so when he says he won’t leave the club without him, Niall starts to comprehend the kind of commitment they’re into. He doesn’t drink that much either, but pints are going down one by one and before they know it it’s 4:30 am and the place is closing, _YMCA_ being the goodbye song. Niall thinks that’s such a bad choice, since all he wants to do, ethilic and full of energy, is dancing to the beat and, definitely, not leaving.

But Harry drags him out of the club and they start walking, their arms tangled and their smiles widened.

“You know the way to the hotel?”, Harry asks. His voice sounds slower than ever and Niall is certain that’s the alcohol’s fault, so he giggles. “I’m serious”.

“I don’t even know which city we’re in”.

“Viena? No, Frankfurt”.

“I think I’d remember if we were in a place named after food”.

“Great”, Harry hisses. “Do you even have cash for a taxi?”

“Why would I have to pay for it?” Niall sounds offended.

“Why not?”

“I took you to the club, you should be the one paying for the ride”.

Also, both of them spent all of their money on drinks. Oops.

Harry glares at him and starts walking faster, dragging him through the streets. He doesn’t have a clue where to go, but at least he’s doing anything useful. Niall, on the other hand, can’t stop laughing and acting like the drunk Irishman he is. At some point, Harry gives up and lets go of his hand.

_Aw, shit._

“Harry”, Niall starts, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “It’s fine, we can call the boys”.

“We’ll wake them up”, he protests. “It’s 5 am. I would murder you if you’d called me this late”.

 "It’s an emergency”.

 “I wouldn't call it an emergency. I would say, we're just stupid”.

“I’m calling Liam”, Niall states, dialing his best friend. “We wake him up every night, anyway”.

“Niall!”

“What. You’re not very silent, sweetie”.

Harry chuckles and kisses him before Liam’s sleepy voice comes through the speaker. He can’t wait for the real Payno scold while Niall laughs and all he thinks about is laying on his bed with the blondie by his side.


End file.
